


Her Princess

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, brief descriptions of violence, for LDOV !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: A short fic for LDOV about Mae and how she felt throughout the war. Not a long fic, and certainly not a great one, but with some love in it all the same.





	Her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LESBIANS DAY !!! unless ur a terf in which case perish on the spot

Mae always thought she’d live on Novis forever. Just her, Boey, and Celica, cleaning the temple they lived in. Of course, she always dreamed of leaving one day and going off on some grandiose adventure, but she hadn’t expected it to be war.

(She had always hoped it would’ve been something more like a fairytale, with her coming to rescue her princess in the end, a dragon slayed by her lightning and a reward pressed to her cheek, or even, if she dared to think it, her lips. If only it had been more like her dreams.)

When they had to leave, just like that, she had almost been excited. A quest, set out right in front of her, with her best friends by her side. What could be better than that?

(She wished she had stayed home. No adventure was worth the pain that she was feeling right now. Not even remotely.)

More friends joined their side, and now it was a fight. She loved the feeling of destroying her foes with her magic. She was so powerful!

(The faces of those she had killed always haunted her sleep. What if they were just forced into this? When would their families find out? Weeks? Months? Was all of this a mistake? What about all of the friends they lost along the way? She missed them all so terribly. At least Celica was still by her side.)

She always shared a tent with her best friend, to save space. They were already close, so why not? Sometimes, they’d even hold hands! Sleeping in the same tent was nothing.

(Every night she wondered what would happen if she eliminated the distance between their mouths or blurted out the thoughts she had every second about marrying Celica, holding Celica, loving Celica, but even Mae, with her brash confidence and truth, couldn’t get it out. Even when she grabbed Celica’s hand after a nightmare and looked into her eyes, she couldn’t say it.)

…

Mae knew the persona she was putting on to stay cheery and happy was as much for herself as it was for others. If she succumbed to her fear and cried, then she wasn’t sure if she could bring herself out of it.

Luckily, she had Celica. Celica, who rubbed Mae’s hands with her own when she was shaking, who smiled so softly Mae was sure it was a gift granted to her by Mila, who loved so wholeheartedly Mae felt it in every act she did.

Celica was safe and her home, and it was okay. Because Celica was there. And Celica was safe, and holy, and protected. And that made everything better.

And then suddenly, it wasn’t, because Celica was being ripped from her hands, and taken away, and she was hurt and she was bleeding and couldn’t someone save her? Please? Someone, anyone, save the girl she loved so dearly, the love of her life, save her save her save her s-

And for not the first time in her life, Mila gave her a gift, and brought her beloved back.

\--

Queen Anthiese was making Zofia a safe place again, and Mae was right by her side, as she always was and always would be.

“You need to marry, Celica. I don’t mean to push you into a loveless marriage, nor do I mean to say that you aren’t running Zofia sufficiently, it’s just… The royal family needs an heir,” said Boey one day. Mae had always feared this day, more than she feared the ghosts in her dreams.

“I… Suppose you have a point, Boey, but I would like to marry for love, if I can… Give me some years,” her queen, her love, her everything replied. Boey just nodded, and they continued on to a different topic.

Mae felt the dread in her chest both alleviate and bury itself.

\--

Later that night, Celica said, “Mae, would you come with me to my room? There’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Of course! Anything for my queen and bestie!” Celica gave her one of those soft smiles that made her knees weak and her face tickle.

“I appreciate it, Mae.” Celica turned to leave, and Mae followed as they made their way to the royal chamber. Mae was skipping, her heart light, even if there was a tinge of worry. Celica had a way of making her feel that way.

When they arrived, Celica sat on her bed, and Mae sat next to her.

“What’s up?” Mae asked.

“Well, you know how Boey mentioned me getting married soon…” Mae felt her heart sink.

“A-Ah, yeah! Do you have anyone in mind, or anything?”

“I do, but, I fear they cannot provide me with what Zofia needs.” Mae made a motion that meant ‘go on’, and Celica continued, “After all, I need an heir, and, well, she cannot provide one, at least in the typical sense.” Mae’s heart stuttered for a moment. _‘“She?” She couldn’t possibly mean me, could she? No, she must mean another girl...’_

“I-I see… Well, there are remedies for that, surely? I know that Sonya talked of a potion that helped her…” Celica nodded.

“I just fear that if I marry a woman, the people will be upset. Zofia is in such a fragile state as it is… Which is why I’m asking for your advice.”

“Well…” Mae turned away from Celica’s face, not wanting to look her in the eye when she inevitably mentioned the name of whichever girl her heart belonged to. “I think you should marry the girl you love, no matter what. If the people riot, who cares? You are such a kind person, I know you’ll be able to solve this as bloodlessly as any person ever could.”

“Mae?” Mae turned her head and looked Celica in the eye. “Thank you.” And with that, she pressed a kiss to Mae’s cheek.

“Uh, wh-wh-what? Huh?!” Mae’s face was beet red.

“Would you do the honor of being my Queen? We’ve been friends for so long… You’ve stayed by my side forever… I couldn’t imagine anyone else sharing my throne. You’re bravery and fierce loyalty will guide Zofia with me, and I love you more than I’ve loved anyone, ever.”

“Y-Y-Yes! Of course! I would never wish for anything more! I love you, Celica, I truly do!” And Mae wrapped her arms around her fiancee(?) and squealed with joy.

They fell asleep together, something old, but they were holding hands and smiling, something new. They loved each other and would guide Zofia together, and hopefully, one day, raise a new leader.

Even with all that, Mae was content just to be by her lady’s side for all eternity. Her queen, her love, and soon to be her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it !! a kudos or comment is always appreciated !!  
> also yes sonya is trans i do what i want


End file.
